Elaena Dayne
Elaena Dayne is a member of House Dayne and the daughter of Lady Ashara Dayne and Brandon Stark. She was born a bastard, but was legitimized by King Rhaegar I Targaryen and was giving the name of her mother, Dayne. Appearance and Character: Elaena has long straight brown hair and bright purple eyes, she is considered beautiful by most of the realm, she is often described as looking exactly like her mother, Ashara Dayne, did when she was her age and Ashara Dayne is considered to be the most beautiful woman in Westeros. She is a kind and gentle soul, who would never wish harm on anyone, despite the comments and whispers about her being a bastard, despite being legitimised as a part of House Dayne, has led her to be distrustful of people in the court of King's Landing. She is very close to the three royal children, Princess Rhaenys, Prince Aegon and her cousin Prince Jaehaerys, as she grew up with them, she is also very close to both of the Queens, Elia Martell and her aunt, Lyanna Stark. and her uncle, Ser Arthur Dayne. She has grown up conflicted on her opinions on House Stark, she hates how her mother was treated by her father, Brandon Stark and her uncle, Eddard Stark, so she doesn't have a good opinion on House Stark, despite being very close to her aunt, Queen Lyanna Stark and her cousin, Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen, although they are the only members of her father's family who know that she is related to them. History: Ashara traveled with a contingent of Kingsguard, including her brother, Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Oswell Whent and Lyanna Stark and the newly born Jaehaerys Targaryen and her newly born daughter, Elaena Dayne, to travel to King's Landing for the coronation of Rhaegar Targaryen. When they arrived at King's Landing, during the coronation feast, Arthur took Rhaegar to the side and did something he hadn't done in years, requested a favour from his friend. He asked Rhaegar to legitimize Ashara's daughter Elaena. Rhaegar accepted, but asked if Ashara knew if he was asking and who the father was, but Arthur said it wasn't his truth to tell. By the end of the week, Arthur, Ashara, Rhaegar, Elia and Lyanna all had a meeting to talk about Elaena, they all found out the truth, about Brandon being the father and swore they wouldn't tell anyone, and by the end of the day she was known by Elaena Dayne, much to Arthur's and Ashara's joy. Ashara stayed in King's Landing after the coronation and lived their for a long time, she helped raise, Princess Rhaenys, Prince Aegon and Prince Jaehaerys, alongside her daughter Elaena, the four children became very close during that time, but eventually as the three royal children got older and had more responsibility, Ashara took her daughter back to Starfall, so she could experience what is like in Dorne. Growing up without a father, her uncle, Ser Arthur Dayne was very protective of his neice and spent most of his free time off from being a member of the Kingsguard with her. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:House Dayne Category:Bastard Category:Legitimised Bastard Category:Dornishmen Category:The Faith of the Seven